1. Field of Invention
The following publications are related to the present invention:    1) K. Onisawa, M. Fuyama, and K. Tamura, “Dielectric Properties of rf-Sputtered Y2O3 Thin Films,” J. Appl. Phys. 68, 719 (1990);    2) 145. C. T. Hsu, Y. K. Su, and M. Yokoyama, “High Dielectric Constant of RF-Sputtered HfO2 Thin Films,” Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. 31, 2501 (1992);    3) R. M. BUENO, J. M. MARTINEZ-DUART, M. HERNÁNDEZ-VÉLEZ, L. VÁZQUEZ “Optical and structural characterization of R.F. sputtered CeO2 thin films” J. Mat. Sci.,32, (1997), 1861–1865;    4) A. K. Chu, M. J. Chuang, K. Y. Hsieh, H. L. Huang, Y. C. Yu, C. W. Wang, and E. K. Lin “Microstructure and Corrosion Resistance of Room-Temperature RF Sputtered Ta2O5 Thin Films”, J. Electr. Mat. (1999) 1457–1460;    5) W. A. Bearzotti, A. Bianco, G. Montesperelli, E. Traversa “Humidity Sensitivity of Sputtered TiO2 Thin Films”, Sens. Actuators B, 1994, (18–19), 525–528;    6) Sputtered MgO Thin Films on Conducting Underlayers, Inomata (ANL-MSD and Fujitsu Ltd., Japan), J. S. Jiang, and S. D. Bader, Int. Magnetics Conf., (INTERMAG 99), Kyongju, Korea, May 18–21,1999;    7) da Silva, L. A., Alves, V. A., de Castro, S. C., and Boodts, J. F. C. “XPS study of the state of iridium, platinum, titanium and oxygen in thermally formed IrO2+TiO2+PtOx films”. Colloids and Surfaces A-Physicochemical and Engineering Aspects 170[2–3], 119–126.2000;    8) M. J. Aziz, E. Nygren, J. F. Hays, and D. Turnbull, “Crystal Growth Kinetics of Boron Oxide Under Pressure”, Journal of Appl. Phys. 57, 2233 (1985);    9) Vossough, K. K., Hunt, C. E., “Reactive Plasma Sputter Deposition of Silicon Oxide”, Mat. Rel. in Microelectr. VI. Symp, 8–12 April 1996, San Francisco, Calif.;    10) Danson, N., Hall, G. W., Howson, R. P., “Improved Control Techniques for the Reactive Magnetron Sputtering of Silicon to Produce Silicon Oxide and the Implications for Selected Film Properties”, Thin Solid Films, 289, no. 1–2, p.99–106;    11) Gasser, S. M., Kolawa, E., Nicolet, N. A., “Reactively Sputtered Ru-Si-O films”, Journal of Appl Phys, 15 August 1999, vol. 86, no.4, 1974–81;    12) Matsui, Y U., Hiratani, M., Kimura, S., “Thermal stability of RuO2 electrode Prepared by DC reactive sputtering”, Jap. Journal of Appl. Phys., part 1, January 2000, vol. 39, no. 1 p.256–63;    13) U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,622,893; 5,581,436; 5,619,393; 5,665,628; 5,679,980; 5,729,054; 5,612,574 and 5,696,018 each to Summerfelt (et al.).
These publications and patents are incorporated herein by reference.